


Mine Mine Mine

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: After a shity night of no sleep, Hawk's not in the mood to deal with Kylar trying to harass his target. Demetri is his to torment. No one else. No exceptions.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	Mine Mine Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to end with an all out fist fight and Hawk getting suspended, but he decided to go a different route so...   
> Anyways enjoy!

When Hawk wandered into the school the next day, people scattered, all but throwing themselves at their lockers to move out of his way.

Not like he couldn’t imagine why. He’d seen himself in the mirror this morning. He knew he looked like hell.

Sure his now signature Mohawk was flawlessly done as always, maybe even better today than normal because he had so much time to work on it this morning, but after the... thing, with Demetri, he hadn’t been able to sleep a wink.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see Demetri hovering over him. Every time he moved under his sheets he could feel the heavy weight of his hands brushing along his body.

He’d only allowed himself to suffer through it for about twenty minutes before abandoning the idea all together and spending the night brutalizing his punching bag instead.

The box he’d left on the floor, resting at the foot of his bed.

Nothing had been removed. It just sat there, open and on display, twisting his stomach every time he caught it in his sights as if it was an open chest cavity someone refused to close.

He shook the thought from his head.

It was at home. He was here. For now he could forget about it.

When he turned the corner, nearly running smack dab into a group of freshmen, he only had to snarl at them before they scattered like a school of frightened fish.

If the deep bags under his eyes weren’t enough of a clear indication to anyone that today in particular, he was not in the mood to be tested, then the bloody, scabbing mess of his knuckles was their only other warning on what he would do if anyone was stupid enough to end up on his wrong side.

Even with everyone clearing a path however, it still felt like it took an eternity to get to his locker. A task he accomplished with an irritated sigh once he saw who was waiting there.

Kylar, and the rest of the Cobra Kai members that attended the school.

He wasn’t shocked, they were normally crowded around his locker, waiting for him to show up so he could lead whatever trouble they felt like getting up to that day. Today of all days though he just, he wasn’t feeling it.

Without saying a word to any of them, he shoved the one kid who was dumb enough to stand right in front of his locker out of the way, nearly toppling him to the ground in the process.

“Mornin’ Hawk.”

He let out a grunt to Kylar’s greeting, all but ripping the lock off of the door and jerking it open.

“Everything okay?”

Why did Kylar always ask him that question? Was he okay? Was everything alright? Since when did he give a shit? Kylar had made his life hell for years. And what? Now that Hawk could hand him his ass he decided to play nice? To try and act all chummy, as if they had been friends for years?

While it wasn’t new, it was something that had always irked him.

“I’m fine.”

He could basically feel the eyes of the other Cobras burning into his back as he sorted through his books.

He could feel the way they were exchanging glances with one another.

Could feel them sniffing for a weakness. For an opening.

Waiting for a chance to strike.

The tattoo carved into his back suddenly felt more like a target than a warning.

Straightening out he shoved his last book in his bag, snapping his locker shut so loudly that he caught Kylar jumping from the corner of his eye at the sound.

“Do you guys have a problem?”

Had Tory talked to them? Had she told them to keep an eye out for him?

Was he just being paranoid? Weren’t these guys supposed to be his people? His brothers and sisters? People he could always depend on to have his back?

Why did he feel like he had to watch out for himself around them?

While the rest of them backed down, Kylar slid up to his side. “No, man.” When he went to place a hand on Hawk’s shoulder, he quickly jerked it away at the look that Hawk pointed at him. “You just, look a little rough is all.”

“Wild night.” Hawk supplied, leaving it at that as he turned to continue down the hall, hoping to get to his first class and leave these guys behind.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little, timid voice wondered if that was how he was supposed to feel about the people he hung around with most.

He shoved it back down into the darkness and drowned it out with the crackling of his fervent rage.

The second he turned the corner however his heart jumped into his mouth upon seeing the couple at the other end of the hallway.

Demetri and Yasmine, walking arm in arm.

Yasmine looked like golden sunlight, her hair catching in the fresh morning rays like a liquid river of honey. Her smile was dazzling and perfect, a genuine one he’d never seen her use until recently. Her dark eyes sparkled like freshly polished stones, captivating for anyone who held her gaze.

And she was staring right at Demetri.

Hawk felt like he’d been punched in the stomach, all of his air dropping from his lungs in one shaky exhale of breath.

Because Demetri was smiling right back at her. His arm moving up to drape over her shoulders like he didn’t have a care in the world.

He looked happy and bright. At peace with himself and his surroundings.

A wildly contrasting difference from the Demetri that Hawk had come to know as of late.

He watched, his eyes glued to the ones before them like he was trying to torture himself by witnessing how happy the pair was.

Demetri gently kissed her cheek.

Hawk tried not to think about how roughly those very same lips had claimed his own.

She giggled in response.

He forced the memories of the sounds he’d made away from his thoughts. About how desperate his moans were, about how he’d fucking whined for more.

They brought themselves to a stop, people moving around them, Demetri bringing his hand up to gently caress her cheek.

Hawk sunk his teeth into the side of his mouth until he tasted blood.

Demetri’s hands on him were never gentle. They were heavy and tight, demanding, scorching even. He could still feel them now, firmly sliding over the skin of his back, tightly wrapped around the curve of his waist, forcefully clutching his face, pressing heavily against his thighs, coiled around his throat.

At the site of Demetri every place burnt like fire, starting at the points and spreading a deep burn over his skin, one that only grew hotter and all consuming the longer he forced himself to watch.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to run up to them and punch Demetri square in the face. Wanted to keep running until his legs and heart gave out. Wanted to fight or rage or scream until he couldn’t think anymore. To just ignored them like they didn’t matter. Like he didn’t care what they did, or who for that matter. Because he shouldn’t have cared. He should have kept moving.

But he didn’t.

He couldn’t.

He just stood there, frozen and watching.

“Man, this school really has turned belly side up.” Kylar was scoffing beside him, but there was no amusement in his tone. “Yaz really let her standards drop.”

The grip on his straps tightened, his face carefully blank of everything other than the constant scowl he’d had for months now.

This wasn’t worth his time.

Demetri wasn’t worth his time.

But than Kylar started forward and Hawk found his hand snapping out to grab his elbow.

“What are you doing?”

The older of the two grinned. Had this been last year, that was a smile Eli would have flinched away from. To Hawk it was something that set his nerves alight. It meant a fight was going to break out soon. One that he could be apart of, something that would have his heart pounding like the beat of a war drum.

But all of that was silent right now. Nothing but a hurricane of irritation and contempt curling around his insides.

“I’m just going to have some fun with them.” Kylar’s smile fell, his brows shifting upwards as he squared up with Hawk, “unless that’s something you’ve got a problem with?”

He wasn’t being outright confrontational. There was a certain level of insubordination among the phrasing of the words and the way he said them, but he wasn’t saying what he was really implying for everyone to hear.

It felt like a threat. A trap.

And from the conversation he’d had with Tory, Hawk knew that’s just what it was.

Kylar knew he didn’t have enough under his belt yet to take Hawk on his own. That the Cobras were more likely to listen to Hawk than they were to him.

That didn’t mean it was going to stay that way.

Especially if Hawk was suddenly objecting to them playing with their food.

Letting Kylar go Hawk still gave a shake of his head.

“We’re on thin ice at school,” not a lie, anyone involved in either dojo was constantly being watched by the members of the faculty now. No one wanted another all out school brawl. The publicity it brought was bad for student attendance. “Don’t do something stupid. The tournament is coming up soon too. Sensei Kreese needs all of us to compete.”

Be smarter. That’s what Kreese had told them.

Although it was hardly a lesson Hawk thought Kylar could understand. He’d never been smart so much as he had been smooth. Knowing how to sweet talk his way out of a situation or bend it to suit his needs.

It was something that Hawk had hated about him when he was Eli.

“It’ll be fine man, there’s no one around.”

That wasn’t true in the slightest, there were at least three teachers already spaced out in the rooms down the halls, getting ready for their classes to begin. At least two of those three were part of Ms. Blatt ‘karate watching’ group. If they heard anything, they would be on them in a snap.

But he knew trying to argue his point any further would only turn the rest against him. So he let Kylar go.

“Don’t get caught.”

He followed after Kylar, not interested in partaking in whatever scheme he was cooking up so much as he was in getting to his first class. The other Cobras fell in behind him, giving him his space but gleefully hyping each other up for the task ahead.

As they drew closer, the perfect image of a pack of wolves approaching their prey, Hawk made the mistake of shifting his gaze from the direction he was heading in to Demetri’s face.

The look in Demetri’s eyes made him stumble on his next step.

He wasn’t looking at Hawk, all of his focus on Kylar. He didn’t have his arm around Yaz anymore, shifting himself to stand before her, to place himself between her and their oncoming problem.

There was just something so... protective about it, a rage born in his entire form because he actually fucking cared about her. An emotion that Hawk had never seen in his gaze before.

It tore at his chest, his breathing becoming ragged.

Demetri didn’t even look at him.

He didn’t see him.

All his attention was on Kylar, on protecting Yasmine.

Like she was something so precious.

Like she was something worth protecting.

With how often and how easily he always managed to gut Hawk with nothing but words alone, he felt like he was getting whiplash from the sever change.

Why was she worth it?

He clawed his nails through the buzzed side of his hair, letting out a frustrated growl before he picked up his pace.

If Kylar fought Demetri, and Demetri protected Yasmine, that would only bring them closer together. It’s what had sealed their bond so long ago. The comradery built by standing by each others sides, of looking out for one another when others turned on them.

In seconds he managed to pull ahead of Kylar, cutting in front of him as he turned to face him, bringing out his hand and stopping him in his tracks.

“Don’t.”

“What?” Kylar’s words sounded just as confused as the shock on the other cobras faces.

“I said don’t!” Hawk snapped, his voice low, a mere hiss.

The other Cobras shifted around them, unsure of what they were supposed to do. Kylar on the other hand scoffed, the narrow tilt of his brow showcasing his thoughts on the matter.

“Why not?” He dared to question, turning back to Demetri and squaring his shoulders. “This fool is asking for a beating.”

Before he could get in another step Hawk got right up in Kylar’s face, so close that he could smell what kind of toothpaste he used.

“Because he’s mine.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d used those words. Not when directed at Demetri. It was something the group had gotten use to hearing during group fights when everyone was scrambling for a target. People had heard him stake his claim to being the sole tormentor for his former best friend time and time again. Most knowing better now than to even think of approaching him without Hawk doing so first and declaring it open season afterwards. But that was supposed to be for all out brawls. Not day to day interactions.

There was something different about his words this time. Something that coloured them with a different meaning Hawk realized a little to late.

He wasn’t just staking a claim anymore. He sounded down right possessive. Like he wasn’t just talking to Kylar, wasn’t just talking to the Cobras, but the entire school.

His face twisted as if he’d eaten something bitter, pulling back and away from Kylar to try and sort his thoughts out for a moment.

He didn’t care that Kylar wanted to hurt Demetri, far from it. As far as he was concerned, Demetri could use a good beating and a few nasty shots to the head. He didn’t care if Demetri was going to be bleeding on the ground curled up in a ball of pain. In fact, he might enjoy that sight for once. He didn’t care if Demetri had to suffer with having his food tossed in the garbage or humiliated in front of the school. He was pissed that Kylar thought he was the one who was allowed to do it.

As far as he was concerned, that was **his** job. If anyone was going to leave bruises, if anyone was going to be breaking the skin or bones of the smart mouthed Miyagi student, if anyone was going to make his life hell, it was going to be Hawk. None of the others.

Just like Hawk wouldn’t allow anyone else but Demetri to fuck with his head in the ways that he did.

Had anyone else tried to pull half the shit Demetri had been throwing at him lately, he would have broken their faces and put an end to it right quick. With Demetri though, he kept allowing him to take control of the situations, to not strike out like he’d been taught but to just stand there and take it.

And while he still couldn’t figure out why, this felt a lot like that.

“You’ve got Miguel.” Hawk suddenly found himself saying, bringing his gaze back to Kylar, ignoring the rest of the Cobras who’d abandon his side to stand behind the bigger male, “Tory has Sam.” He continued, not backing down regardless of the heat he could see smouldering just behind Kylar’s eyes. “Demetri is mine. No one touches him.”

Even with the others behind him, even with the clear size advantage that Kylar had, he fell silent.

Hawk wasn’t dumb enough to count that as a win. He knew how predators worked. He could see it clear as day on the guy’s face.

He’d just sealed the last nail on his own coffin when he’d spoken about Demetri. It didn’t matter that he sort of had a point with them all having their own personal rivals, because Hawk had gone pass the line on it.

Tory wanted revenge against a girl who stood for everything that she hated. A high class group of people who were quick to judge, didn’t forgive, took everything she had, and than labelled her as trash.

Kylar went after Miguel because of how he’d changed from an easy target to someone who had humiliated him in front of the whole school, a place he saw as his domain to rule that had been swept away from him in less than three minutes.

None of them had been friends before they had decided to go for blood. All of them had uneven powder dynamics that they shifted in their favour with fists and rage. But none of them laid claim to their targets like Hawk just did.

Kylar wouldn’t care if someone were to shove Miguel into a wall or make his day to day life hell just by being a constant throne in his side. Tory would probably gleefully stew in the idea of them tormenting Sam until she couldn’t take it anymore.

Hawk had just shut down any future plans they had to go after Demetri at all.

Something that Kylar was going to use against him when he spoke to Troy, something that she would use to question his loyalty.

He could already hear her.

‘We’re your team Hawk. If you have any enemy, than we all do.’

She wouldn’t like the fact that he was putting an end to the torment of Demetri, it wouldn’t matter if it was because Hawk wanted to be the only one to punch his teeth in. She would see it as him refusing to share his kill, on being selfish, on not thinking of the group, of protecting the enemy.

The corners of his mouth tilted up, a small, breathy laugh wheezing out of his lungs.

They were in on it together.

How had that just occurred to him now?

Kylar new he couldn’t take Hawk on his own. He’d been telling Tory bits and piece of information, just enough to peek her suspicions.

Tory and Hawk had never warmed up to each other. They’d shared far to much in common, they butted heads to often.

She wanted his spot. She wanted to be the only one leading.

Kylar didn’t want to have to take orders from the guy who he’d spent years belittling.

Forget nailing his own coffin, he’d just been reinforcing it, they’d already done a bang up job of burying him.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t claw his way out though, couldn’t become the living dead to hunt them down and make them regret so much as thinking they could get away with it.

With a grin that stretched maybe a bit to far, Hawk clasped his hand around Kylar’s neck, pulling him down, bringing him close.

“I’m the only one that gets to beat that pansy ass bitch into the dirt. Got it?” He chuckled, his fingers tightening their hold. “If you don’t like it, than take his place.”

He could feel the way Kylar’s throat stretched as he swallowed, his face carefully blank. 

From behind him even the other Cobras were moving back, separating themselves from the one they had been briefly aligned with.

Hawk didn’t say anything. He just laughed, moving his hand to pat Kylar’s cheek a few times with enough force it could have been mistaken for a light slap.

Turning his back on the pack of snakes, he didn’t bother to so much as glance at the other two before he continued towards class.

None of them were worth his time. He had battle strategies to form.


End file.
